


Mommy's Little Helper

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is not much better, Crack fic pretty much, Dean is an Idiot, F/M, M/M, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Telling Dean and Cas you are pregnant get's very interesting when your unborn child decides to help





	Mommy's Little Helper

Castiel was off on some errand in Heaven and Dean was on a hunt with his brother the day you realised. You had been feeling a little off your game lately, and, thinking you were coming down with something, you had sent the boys off on their own, telling them you would man the fort. Honestly, a few days on your own had seemed like the best thing ever. You loved your best friend and your husbands. Yes, you heard right: husbands. You, Cas, and Dean had married each other a few months ago in some Enochian binding ritual. Sam had performed it, while being corrected by Cas every few minutes, much to the younger Winchester’s annoyance, and your and Dean’s amusement. But it had been done. You were married and happier than ever. Still, living with two men and an angel (yes, I realise that sounds like a bad buddy comedy) was driving you crazy, and a few days on your own had been a welcome change. Throwing up at all hours of the day hadn’t.

You might have been a little slow on the uptake for a genius, but it actually did take you until your bra didn’t seem to fit right, for you to realize it might not be a flu upsetting your stomach. A trip to the pharmacy, peeing on a bunch of sticks, and a slight panic attack later you were ready to admit to yourself you were having a baby. As soon as that admission settled in your mind, your excitement started to grow. You had grown up in this life. You had never thought you could have a family of your own, but you did. There was no doubt in your mind that both Dean and Cas were going to be amazing dads, and who was the biological father didn’t matter to you one bit. All that mattered was the joy bubbling in your chest, and you instantly started thinking of ways to surprise you hunter and angel.

You being you, couldn’t pick just one way of surprising them. It took you a full day of shopping to get everything you needed and the entire night of carving pumpkins before you allowed yourself to go to bed. You placed the 4 pumpkins at the edge of the staircase in the Warroom. The two biggest had Dean and Cas’ names carved into each of them, while the medium sized one had a big hole in the front showing a smaller pumpkin inside it.

The next day you spent replacing all the labels of Dean’s beer and whiskey with labels saying  _drink this for me_ , before hanging small envelopes with words  _special delivery_ written on them from the ceiling with stork feathers attached to all of them. Should one of the guys open any, you had stuffed a tiny letter into each saying _you + me + you = four._   

When you were finally pleased with how the Bunker looked, you sent Dean a quick text and Cas a prayer, asking them both to come home. You knew they would be a while, the Bunker being some distance from the Sandbox and Dean working a case, so while you waited, you headed for the kitchen to bake Dean a pie. You had found this really awesome pie tin while shopping yesterday, with the words  _we’re pregnant_  written at the bottom and you knew there was no way Dean wasn’t finishing your homemade pecan pie.

What you hadn’t expected though, was for pregnancy brain to set in quite so fast. Every time you turned around it seemed as if your ingredients had either moved around or had been mixing themselves. It got to the point where you closed your eyes for a second trying to focus. If this was starting already, you were damn happy you had two guys in your life to remember things for you.

“Y/N/N? I got your text! Is everything okay?”

Crap! You hadn’t expected him to get here so soon. The pie was nowhere near done, but as soon as you finished your thought, the ingredients started flying around the kitchen, mixing themselves.

“What’s with the pumpkins and decorations, Sweetheart? It’s not Halloween for another month,” Dean chuckled before freezing on the spot with the sight that met him.

The kitchen was a mess, pots and batter and spoons where flying all over the place while you stood in the middle of it, looking on. Or, someone that looked like you at least.

It didn’t take Dean long to get past his initial surprise, pulling his gun at you just as you turned around. Horror was written all over your face and Dean had to battle himself not to toss the weapon aside and pull you into his arms. The need to comfort you was overwhelming, but Dean kept reminding himself that whatever that thing in front of him was, it wasn’t you.

“Dean,” you gasped, not sure what terrified you the most, the kitchen coming alive around you, or the anger in your husband’s emerald eyes as he pointed his gun at your heart.

“Where’s Y/N?” he growled and your eyes widened in surprise. What the hell did he mean, where were you?. You were standing right infront of him as the kitchen went berserk.

“I’m Y/N, you idiot!” You threw your arms out to your sides in exasperation. “Who the hell else would I be?”

“A witch! And these are witch killing bullets,” Dean waved the gun between you a little. “So now tell me, what the hell have you done with Y/N?!”

“ **I’M NOT A WITCH** , YOU MORON! **I’M YOUR WIFE** ,” you full on yelled at him before the weirdest thing happened. Yeah, I mean weirder than the flying pantry.

PUF! Your clothes changed into a black dress and a top hat. Before you could even think or speak, a broomstick flew between your legs, taking you off the floor, screaming bloody murder. I realise you are a fearsome hunter, but don’t judge someone less you’ve been abducted by a magical broomstick!

“Dean!!! Do something,” you screamed at the man, who just stood in the middle of the room, completely gobsmacked as you flew circles around him.

“Y/N?” You kept clinging to the broom for dear life, but your line of sight went to the doorway where Cas stood with a huge grin plastered on his face. If you had dared jump off the damn thing, you would surely have strangled the angel.

“You’re expecting,” Cas stated, only making you wanna kill him even more. But before you could say anything, Dean spoke, turning your murderous rage against him.

“So this is Y/N/N. You sure?” Dean frowned before he remembered what Cas had said. “Wait, she’s expecting what?”

“A baby! You dumbass!! Now help me down! Either of you,” you screamed at them as the broom kept flying circles around the two of them with you, it’s unwilling passenger.

“Our son is doing it, Y/N. If you were just to ask him nicely….” Cas calmly tried to explain, but you were in no mood to follow his instructions. Not directly anyway.

“Young man, if you don’t put your mother down this instant…” you hissed, looking down at your still flat belly and wush, the broom disappeared from under you, making you scream as you fell towards the ground. You closed your eyes, bracing for an impact that never came. Instead, Dean’s smiling face was right next to yours as he gently lowered you onto the ground, after having caught you before the floor could attack you too.

“You got a bun in the oven?” Dean beamed, a boyish, cheeky grin spreading across his face. Before you could scold him for his choice of words, your son decided to join in on your conversation yet again.

Puf! Your clothes changed again and you let out a slight squeal as you looked down at yourself.. You were now dressed as an oven with a bun drawn over your stomach.

“Urgh!” you stomped your foot on the ground, glaring at the two idiots in front of you who were clearly doing their best not to laugh now. “Great! The kid has your powers.” You turned to Cas, who instantly looked to his feet, before your eyes shot daggers at Dean who had the good sense of reacting just like the angel for once. “And your idiotic sense of humor. This is gonna be a long nine months,” you hissed before twirling around, rushing towards your shared room.

You didn’t see the excited, happy look the two of them shared before rushing after you, deadset on making all of this up to you, making sure you had everything you needed. If you thought telling them had been a disaster, the next 9 months surely would nearly kill you. Having two overgrown puppies following you around, waiting on you hand and foot, ordering you not to do stuff, as your baby son made the world around you interesting was not going to be easy.


End file.
